


S4E3之后发生的事情

by Tuboshu1010



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuboshu1010/pseuds/Tuboshu1010
Summary: 在Emily为了保护Reid承认了自己是FBI之后被暴力相待，这让Reid很难受，所以Hotch赶来安慰他。。。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 5





	S4E3之后发生的事情

**Author's Note:**

> S4E3的后续故事  
> HR已经是恋人设定  
> 大概有点OOC

在医院确定Reid和Emily的身体没有问题后，Hotch让BAU剩下的组员将两人送回家，自己则又回到了办公室继续完成剩下的工作。当指针经过12点，来到下一天的时候，Hotch终于完成了最后的工作，他将文件夹“啪”的摔在桌子上，后仰躺靠在椅子上，闭着眼睛，手指按压着眉心。他想到自己刚才差点又失去了重要的人，这让他的内心很不安。他看了看手表，12点10分，也许他还没睡，这么想着，Hotch拿出手机拨通了Reid的号码。嘟嘟嘟的声音响了好一阵，对方才接起电话，Hotch舒了一口气。

  
“已经睡了吗？”Hotch小声的说，他不想对方还在被吵醒的迷迷糊糊的状态中被自己的大嗓门吓到。  
“……没有，有点睡不着。”Reid也小声的回答，但这个声音却让Hotch心疼。  
“要我来陪你吗？”  
Reid沉默了一下，“你的工作做完了吗？”  
“已经完成了，所以让我来找你好不好？”Hotch像是在哄孩子一样温柔的说。  
“好。”Hotch放佛看见Reid在电话那边轻轻地点了点头。  
“等我一下，马上就到。”Hotch站起身，抓起搭在椅背上的外套和放在地上的公文包，走出了办公室。

  
10min后，Hotch站在了Reid公寓的门前，他敲了敲门，等了半晌门才被打开。Reid披着一件棕色的毛毯，将整个头都罩住，脸上带着疲惫。

  
“Are you ok？”Hotch跟着Reid走进房间，顺手关上了门。  
“I’m fine……”Reid虽然这么说，但还是以一种蜷缩的姿势蹲在了沙发上。  
“有什么在困扰着你吗？关于Emily？”Hotch将西装外套脱下来搭在沙发扶手上后，坐在Reid旁边，伸手搂住他。  
“如果我当时承认我是FBI，那Emily就不用替我承受那么多痛苦了……”Reid将头靠在Hotch的颈窝，“虽然Emily让我不用在意，她说她不后悔做这个决定，但是……”Reid的声音越来越小。  
“如果你承认，你说不定就死了……”Hotch用鼻尖蹭着Reid的卷发，是Reid常用的洗发水的味道。“我相信如果他们当时质问的是Emily，你也会做相同的决定，对吗？”  
“Of course。”Reid不假思索的回答。  
“那就对了。不用自责，谁都不想看到自己的同伴受伤。”Hotch低头吻了吻Reid的头发。  
Reid没说话，就那样静静地靠在Hotch身上。  
“Hey，Spencer。”Hotch轻轻地呼唤着恋人的名字。  
“What？”Reid抬起头望向Hotch的瞬间，Hotch吻住了他。柔软，湿润的嘴唇就那样的贴了上来，让Reid有些吃惊，但他迅速的就开始闭上眼开始享受这个不带情欲的安慰之吻。  
许久，Hotch才慢慢离开，他伸手抚摸着Reid的脸颊，用布满茧的大拇指来回摩擦着Reid的眼睛，“既然现在跟你在一起的是我，那就不要再想其他的了。”说罢，Hotch再次吻住了Reid，这次的吻却不同，它激烈而热情。Hotch的舌头疯狂的舔舐着Reid的嘴唇，熟练的敲开他的牙齿，将舌头伸进他的口腔，掠夺着Reid口腔内的所有空气和感觉，他舔过他的上颚，侧壁，黏膜，最后缠上他的舌头。Reid的手紧紧攥着Hotch挽到了手肘处的袖子，努力的将头仰起，回应着Hotch的热情。他喜欢Hotch的深吻，让他有种Hotch是属于他的真实感。并不是说其他时候他感觉不到两个人是情侣这件事，只是当大家开始忙碌于案件的时候，对于恋人这个身份的感官会降到最低，取而代之的是并肩作战的同伴的感觉。但是当两个人独处的时候，或者做一些恋人之间专属的事情的时候，他们才会对恋人的身份有更深刻的理解。  
“Aaron……”Hotch放开Reid 的时候，Reid 的脸颊因为情欲和缺氧而变成了粉色，眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，充满渴望的看着他。Reid伸出两条胳膊环住了Hotch的脖子，并将嘴唇贴近Hotch的耳朵，“去床上。”简简单单的三个字，让Hotch的下体半硬了起来，他毫不犹豫的横抱起Reid向卧室走去。

  
Reid被放在床上后，看着Hotch扯掉了自己的领带，并将衬衫的扣子解开，露出了健硕的身体。这具身体总是吸引着他，纵使自己无数次的抚摸过，亲吻过，但总觉得不够。  
“集中注意力。”不知道什么时候，Hotch已经爬到了Reid的面前，并捏着他的下巴，让他的嘴巴微微张开，然后舌头再次灵巧的侵入了Reid的口腔，Reid不禁再次用胳膊环住了Hotch的脖颈，让Hotch可以吻的更深，而Hotch的双手则解开了Reid睡衣的扣子。Reid洁白光滑的身体在被Hotch粗糙的手掌佛过的时候微微地颤抖着，Hotch的手从Reid的胸口滑向他的腹部，接着又移动到了他的腰线，并在腰线处反复摩擦，他知道这里是Reid 的敏感点之一，毕竟这时候的Reid已经开始小声的呻吟了。但是不够，Hotch和Reid同时想。  
“Spencer……”Hotch小声叫着Reid的名字的同时，手开始往上移，触碰到了Reid胸口的两点，开始轻轻的揉搓。Reid 的乳头已经变硬，挺立在他的胸前，放佛随时欢迎Hotch对它展开各种攻势。Hotch用食指和拇指捏住右边的乳头轻轻地旋转，时不时的还用指甲抠着乳尖，这微妙的刺激感让Reid开始扭动自己的腰部。  
“Aaron……左边……左边也要……”Reid眯着眼睛呻吟着，希望Hotch可以兼顾一下自己左边胸部的欲望，但Hotch却迟迟没有动作，“Aaron？啊！”正当Reid觉得奇怪，想要睁大眼睛看清楚Hotch的时候，Hotch用嘴咬住了左边的乳头，开始用舌头在乳头上打转，并用牙齿小心地摩擦着。  
“嗯……！”在和Hotch做爱之前，Reid从来不知道自己的乳头也会这样敏感。准确地说他知道有些男性的胸部和女性一样容易被挑起情欲，毕竟刚和Hotch在一起的时候，Reid查过一些关于同性恋做爱的资料，里面有稍微提过。但他不知道的是，自己的胸部也会有这种效果，毕竟自己抚摸的时候是没有任何感觉的，但是在Hotch的触碰下，这种情欲却莫名的高涨，也许因为是Hotch，因为是他在触碰自己，所以会这样，Reid想。

  
在Hotch的挑逗下，Reid的乳头开始因为充血而慢慢变红，而他的睡裤也因为阴茎前端渗出的粘液而湿透，紧紧贴着他的大腿，让他觉得不舒服，所以Reid开始扭动着自己的下半身，想要将睡裤脱掉。Hotch感受到了身下人的不安，起身帮他将睡裤和内裤一并脱下，扔在了地上。Reid 的阴茎已经完全勃起，前端还挂着粘液，滴落在他的小腹上，晶莹剔透的液体被灯光照的发亮，这让他的身体看起来更加色情。Hotch没有立刻握住Reid随时要爆发的欲望，而是仔细的打量着Reid 的身体，如此的纤细美丽。  
“Aaron？”Reid有些不解的看着Hotch，为什么还不碰他？Reid 的眼睛里满是疑问。  
“对不起，因为你太美了。”Hotch俯下身子亲吻着Reid 的喉结的同时，手握住了他的阴茎，开始有规律的上下撸动起来，并用手掌时不时的摩擦着前端。奇妙的快感开始在Reid 的体内冲撞，他的阴茎开始分泌出更多的粘液，通过Hotch的动作而粘满了整根阴茎和阴囊。Hotch更加快速的上下运动着，同时啃咬着Reid的脖颈和前胸，留下专属于他的记号。Reid的腰开始不自觉的往上挺，他渴望Hotch的手能给他带来更多的快感，让他可以释放。他的呻吟声越来越大，双手紧抓着床单，在Hotch越来越快速且用力的撸动下，伴着淫靡的水声，射了出来，精液喷射在了小腹和Hotch的手上。射出来的一瞬间，Reid感觉自己全身的肌肉都放松了下来，特别是腰部，放佛一下子被抽空一般，软了。他重新陷入到了柔软的床中，微微喘着粗气，全身都感觉在发烫。当他以为可以休息一下的时候，Hotch的下个动作差点让他叫了出来，Hotch将小腹和手上的精液涂抹在了Reid的后穴上，手指在入口画着圈圈。

  
“Wait，只有精液……不够……”Reid红着脸小声说。  
“那你自己拿，可以让我们都舒服的东西。”Hotch笑看着Reid，他很喜欢在床上调戏他，喜欢看他因为自己脸红害羞的样子。  
Reid看着Hotch被包裹在修身西装裤内，已经臌胀起来的下体咽了咽口水，前面的释放让自己的后面更加渴望能和Hotch结合，他希望Hotch可以进入自己的身体，在自己体内达到高潮。他打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了已经使用了将近半瓶的润滑液和几个避孕套递给Hotch。  
“快点……”Reid自觉的将自己的腿打开成M型，让Hotch可以更好的观察自己的后穴，然后可以根据自己的想法对他为所欲为。  
Hotch将润滑液直接挤到了Reid的后穴上，他有些迫不及待了，下体的胀痛让他想更粗暴的对待Reid，但他知道他不能，他不想伤害这样一个可爱的男孩，他希望他在他身边的时候有的是满满的安全感。他知道Reid经历过什么，现在他只想好好爱他。将润滑液涂满整个后穴后，Hotch将他的中指伸了进去。虽然已经不是第一次做爱了，但是每次后面有异物进入的时候，Reid还是会不自觉的紧张，从而导致他的肌肉紧绷，让Hotch的手指难以进入。  
“放松一点。”Hotch轻轻拍打Reid的臀部。  
“嗯……”在Hotch的安慰下，Reid渐渐放松了身体。  
Reid的体内是湿润的，是温暖的，它勾引着Hotch进入它，冲撞它，弄坏它。Hotch感觉自己忍耐的快疯了，这种感觉让他将第二根手指伸了进去。他已经不止一次的拥抱过Reid了，所以他很快就找到了他的敏感点，并且在那里摩擦，按压。前列腺带来的快感强袭了Reid 的整个身体和大脑，他大叫起来，扭动着腰和下半身，想要Hotch再多给他一些。

  
“Please，Please……Aaron……”Reid抓着Hotch插入他体内的手指所属的手臂，生理泪水打湿了他整张脸。  
“你想要我怎么做？Spencer？”Hotch虽然已经到了忍耐的极限，但他还是想要再捉弄一下这个已经快被情欲淹没的大男孩。  
“Fuck me, Please, Fuck me……”Hotch再也忍不住了，他将裤子脱下，硕大的阴茎立马弹了出来。Reid看着Hotch撕开安全套套在阴茎上，然后抵在了自己的后穴口。Finally，他想。紧接着下一秒，Hotch就进入了Reid的体内。不是很强烈的刺痛感还是让Reid 的身体抖了一下，但很快就被快感所抵消。他能感觉到Hotch的阴茎在他体内发热，臌胀，并且在进去的一瞬还摩擦到了前列腺，这让他更加难耐。当Hotch的整根阴茎都插入Reid的体内时，他没有立刻运动，而是等了一会，让Reid适应。在这期间，他再次吻上了Reid 的嘴唇。  
“我可以动了吗？”Hotch贴着Reid的嘴唇说。  
“Do what you want。”Reid回应着。  
听到这个回答的男人再也控制不住自己的欲望，开始在Reid体内抽插。一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次快速，Reid在这不断的冲撞中被顶的声音断了片，一句完整的话都说不清楚，所有语言都被冲碎，只剩下一声比一声大的呻吟。然而就在这个被快感吞噬的空隙，Reid甚至还想了一下自己的声音如果被邻居听到了，明天该怎么面对他们。Hotch的阴茎摩擦着Reid的内壁，而每当他顶到前列腺的时候，Reid的阴茎就会分泌出大量的前列腺液，白色的液体沿着阴茎流到后穴，混着润滑液顺着Reid的屁缝流到了床单上，Reid的后穴已经一片泥泞。与此同时，Reid的后穴因为快感不停地收缩着，绞的Hotch感觉自己快射了，但他更想等把Reid操射后再释放，整个房间都充斥着阴囊撞击屁股的“啪啪”声和“滋滋”的水声。当快感爬上整个大脑，眼前开始变得朦胧恍惚，只有白光的时候，Reid知道自己要高潮了，他伸出双手，Hotch也很自然的将自己的身体贴近Reid，吻住了Reid，就在Reid的阴茎触碰到Hotch的腹部的一瞬间，他射了，精液喷洒在了两个人身体上。但Hotch丝毫不给Reid喘气的机会，他在Reid的体内又快速的抽插了几下后，低吼着释放在了安全套里。

  
两人就那样一上一下的抱在一起，喘着粗气，享受着情事后的餍足。而当欲望和安全感都得到满足后，困意就开始向Reid袭来。

  
“Aaron，我困了……”Reid贴在Hotch的耳边说。  
“睡吧，我会收拾的。”Hotch亲吻着Reid的额头。  
Hotch的话让Reid感到安心，他闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。待Reid熟睡后，Hotch才小心翼翼地退出Reid的体内，将避孕套拿下来打了一个结后扔进了床尾的垃圾桶了。接着拿来毛巾帮Reid将身体擦试干净后将他暂时抱到了沙发上。Hotch将被他们体液浸湿的床单拽了下来，扔在衣篓里，换了一床新的后，又将Reid抱回到了床上，替他盖好被子。一切收拾的差不多了，Hotch给自己粗略的洗了个澡，然后也钻进了被窝里，抱住Reid，睡了过去。  
第二天一早，Reid被透过百叶窗照射到床上的阳光叫醒，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛就看见了熟睡在眼前的Hotch。一大早就看见爱人的感觉真好，这么想着Reid伸手轻轻抚摸Hotch的眼睛。  
“Hum……”Reid的抚摸似乎打扰到了Hotch的睡眠，他不耐烦的皱起眉头。  
Reid见状轻笑了一下，这个在职场上总是不苟言笑的男人的可爱的一面，大概也只有他Spencer Reid才能见到吧。  
“在笑什么呢？”不知道什么时候，Hotch已经醒了。  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有，我本来也该醒了。”说着，Hotch搂着Reid的胳膊又收紧了一些，将Reid的整个身体都贴在了自己身上，并亲吻着他的头发“早安，Spencer。”  
“早安，Aaron。”Reid回应着亲上了Hotch的喉结。

昨晚的阴霾在这明媚的早晨，因为有爱人的陪伴而一扫而光，Reid静静地躺在Hotch的怀里，感受着恋人的体温和给予他的安全感。不管经历多黑暗且痛苦的事情，只要有对方在，就可以迎来幸福的曙光


End file.
